No Weakness
by Signmalion
Summary: Micheal Olsen is cleaning his room, when he finds his Pokémon Emerald. However, things can never be the same, when his mental conditions turn from mild, to severe. This is a generation 3 creepy pasta, before the introduction of fairy type.
1. Old Friends

**Chapter 1: Old Friends.**

One cool and calm November morning, I was cleaning my room, as my mother demanded it be clean before she got home. I thought I would tackle a large pile in the corner of the room. The first thing I pulled off of the pile was some old socks that were way too small and a baseball cap. After pulling off some more items I came across my very old Sableye plushie that would comfort me in the pitch-black darkness of night. My mother got it for me because I was a very nervous child and I often saw things in the dark that I could never really make out. Seeing the old plushie brought tears of joy to my eyes. I carefully set the plushie on my pillow where it seemed to belong.

I turned back around to the pile and that's when I saw my Game boy with Pokémon Emerald inside it. I quickly picked it up, lay on my bed, and turned it on. I was so happy to hear the little ping when turning it on, for I had not heard it in a long time. The title screen pulled up and I studied my saved game, and noticed that I had 7 gym badges. "Oh great," I thought. "Maybe I haven't stopped the fighting between Kyogre and Groudon!" I selected the save file, and waited longer than I expected. "It's obvious that I haven't played the game in a while, maybe it's just taking its time to load because it hasn't loaded in a while, or-or-or." I quickly stopped talking. It wasn't anything new; when I got too excited I would stutter one word. I have had to take almost 2 of speech therapy for my stutter, and I am very self-conscious of it. Feeling a bit embarrassed, I looked back down at the screen.

I noticed I had last saved at Sky Pillar, which left me very confused. I was expecting to be near the Cave of Origin. "Okay, I'll just wake up Ra-Rayquaza." I located the stairs and ran towards them. I saw the screen flash black, and a wild Sableye appeared. I made a sound like a mix of a giggle and a cough. I ogled it up, down and sideways. I saw the shine coming from his eyes, brilliant clear diamonds. I saw that I haven't even been kind enough to capture my protector. I selected bag and threw a Luxury Ball. One. Two. Three. "YES!" I realized I had screamed out loud, and felt a bit embarrassed. "It digs branching holes in caves using its sharp claws in search of food-raw gems. A Sableye lurks in darkness and is seen only rarely." The last line of the entry really stuck with me. "A Sableye lurks in the darkness..."

A sound I trained myself to listen for was the slamming of my mother's car door.

"Michael Frederick Olsen, that room better be clean!" My mother exclaimed.

"Mom, please! I have been wor-working all day long. It's a bi-big mess, you said so yourself. Remember? 'Mike, I don't even kn-know the color of the carpet.' You said so yourself! I'm sorry Mom. Please don't be m-mad at me." I pleaded.

"Michael. You're ten now. It's time to stop making excuses. Tomorrow, but I mean it. Or that's it." She said forgivingly.

"Yes Mam." I am terrified of my mother. I would remember back to when she was really angry, it always seemed that a shadow had gone inside my mother. My mother was always harsh, terrifying, and merciless when she yelled at me. It got so bad that at one point my father couldn't take it. He had to leave; my mother was just too dark. My father was always like a shining light. I would always tell my father that he was Pidgeot, sweet, yet powerful and mother was Fearrow, fierce.

After eating dinner I was instructed to go straight to bed, but first I had to turn off all the lights. This was sort of a form of punishment to my mother. She knows I'm terrified of the dark. Something about the fact that you never know what's in the dark. There could be anything. It was not unusual for my brain to make up images that lurk in the darkness, silhouettes of demons my brain has only made up. I've been paranoid my as long as I could remember. I've been put on too many pills to count. I did take them today, so turning out the lights shouldn't be that bad. I switched the light off in the computer room, then the living room, the hallway, and eventually I got to my room. I cracked the door, put on my PJ's, and turned off the light. As I lied on my bed, I tried to sleep, ignoring the shadow staring to me.


	2. Fleeing Light

**Chapter 2: Fleeing Light.**

I awoke to a light streaming across the room, bouncing off of my mirror, and straight in my eye. A system I devised instead of an alarm clock. This way I have more outlets to plug into and I brighten the entire room. I saw that my Sableye was not on my night table, yet instead across the room. I must have moved it after flipping off all the lights. Yea… That's it.

I flew down the hallway into my dining room, breakfast's aroma dancing playfully across my nose. I quickly peered over to see what my mother was making. She looked at me, her expression turned from blank to furious. She stormed over to me. "Micheal! Where did you put my diamond necklace?" Every syllable filled with anger. As if every word was taunting me, saying, "I can't till you get yelled at again."

"I-I-I don't know! You t-told me never t-to touch your jewelry. You said I would b-be dead. P-Pl-Please don't hurt me. I didn't touch them. I swear!"

"Oh Yea? Pray I don't find them in your room." She said with threatening tone.

"Ok, f-fine, check my room. You w-won't find anything. I swear."

My mother stormed off into my room, starting throw stuff around the room, searching for her jewels. She gave one last look around in desperation, hoping to find it. Suddenly, her eyes fixed on my Sableye. "Oh. You are in so much trouble. I'm going to kill you." She put heavy emphasis on the word kill. "I knew you were lying. You little piece of-"

"I didn't take them I swear! Why c-can't you just listen to m-me for just once in your m-miserable stupid li-"

There was a flash, a smacking sound, and a sharp pain on my cheek. My head violently jerked to the left. I stammered back. I looked back at my mother, holding my hand to my cheek. I was flabbergasted. I finally noticed a dark figure in the background. About as tall as the door frame. It had a hunched back and long legs. Its hands were bent at the elbow, with claws for hands. I gazed upon its head. Its diamond eyes were fixed on me. It had a smile going from one side of its face to the other. Its expression showed some sort of enjoyment. He was laughing at my pain.

My mother had grown darker; the light seemed to avoid her. She was filled with anger towards me. She looked at me holding my cheek, and smiled. "Be glad I only slapped you. I have enough rage in me to torture you." This wasn't my mother. This was some sick twisted nightmare; but no matter how much I tried to wish this away, it was real. My mother turned to walk away. "I should just check you into a mental institution. Then we would be free of you." On her way out she grabbed the gems that were around my Sableye plushie. She walked straight through the figure, which dissipated.


	3. The Call

**Chapter 3: The Call.**

I sat there on my bed, just pondering what just happened. There was almost enough light inside to play my Game Boy, and I really needed to get way. This house is terrifying and I hate it here. I was about to start playing my Game Boy, when the phone started to ring. I groaned, and casually walked over to answer it.

"Who is it Micheal?" My mother shouted from across the house.

"It's Dad!" I countered excitedly. "Dad! Hey!"

"Hey Micheal, How have you been buddy?"

"Well it's tough, but I'm holding in there."

"That's good to hear! If I wasn't so busy, I would have taken you. Instead of leaving you, but you I'm just too busy at work."

"Dad really, it's ok. I'm fine. I'm tough. I can take it."

"Have you been taking your medication? I know how you get when you don't."

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I have, sometimes I set an alarm to make sure I don't forget."

"Well, that's pretty smart." My father said genuinely. Nothing made me happier or calmed me more than my father's compliments. My Dad really knew how to brighten my darkest moods. Maybe this time I could get him to answer this time!

"Dad, I know I always ask this question, but how did you ever get stuck with Mom?" There was a long pause. Enough time for me to realize to not ask anymore.

"Well Micheal, uh, your mother was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tall, tan, long brown hair. She always had this tendency to hit me, playfully of course. It was just love at first sight. That's why it was so hard for me when the accident happened." My father sounded as if he were crying.

"Dad, are you ok? What accident?" I asked worriedly.

"Micheal. You know what accident; don't even joke around like that." I could hear the tears trickle down his cheeks and drip onto his glass desk. "The accident that kil-" There was a click, and I looked around only to be greeted by a slow moving wave of cold air. I slowly put the phone back on the receiver, took one last glance around the kitchen. I turned to walk away, and when I did I heard a faint laugh from behind me. I shot gunned back one more time to make sure no one was there and slowly walked away.

"Of course my dad hung up! He is such a busy man; he doesn't have time for me." I said with a breaking heart. "I mean, it's not like he hasn't been here for the past two visiting times, I was supposed to go to New York with him. Instead, he leaves me with this god-awful mother that doesn't know how to do anything right." At just that moment, I heard it again, the low faint laugh, followed by footsteps.

"Mom, it's not funny. Please stop." I called out. There was a disturbance; I could feel it around me, feeding off me. Telling me to give up, that I was alone and helpless. I walked out into the living room, and noticed my mother was not in there. I walked over to the window and noticed my mother's car was gone.

I walked back over to the phone, dialed dad's number, and waited as my father picked up crying.

"Micheal, why did you hang up?" He asked.

"What? No you hung up. Anyway I called you back to ask, what accident?"

"Micheal I don't know how you don't remember, your mother died in a mining accident, deep underground. She found all sorts of gems, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. The mine collapsed. We were devastated; I couldn't take care of you. So I sent you away. The last thing you had to remember her by was the Sableye plushie she gave you. That was back when, 2004 you were six. Micheal how do you not remember?"

"No, Dad, are you ok? Mom isn't dead; I live with her, she's always yelling and is sometimes cruel." I replied. "How do you not remember?" I put emphasis on the word you to make my point.

"Micheal. I don't know what is going on, but your mother _is_ dead. Micheal, if you're saying that you live with mom, you need to get out. That's not your mom. She is dead, I repeat. Get out; she is not your mother. She is de-" A sort of cutting sound was made and the cord dangled to the ground. I looked over at the cord to see my mother with a pair of scissors.

"M-Mom! What th-the heck?" She was dark, her eyes were shadowed out and I couldn't see them. She was casting a shadow over me, and smiling.

"That's enough phone time, _Micheal_. Now, _clean your room." _Her voice was noticeably lower, and had a small hum to each ending of her words. Her arms jutted out towards me, pushing me over a stool and sent me crashing to the floor. I hit the ground gasping for air. "**_Now._**"


	4. Sky Pillar

**Chapter 4: Sky Pillar**

My body snapped, and I awoke with a jerk. Breathing heavily, I quickly looked around for my mother. Confused I stared into my dark room, pondering what just happened. I shook my head, and rubbed my eyes. Checking the time, I lazily rolled out of bed and turned on the light. Was that a dream? It had seemed so real. I shuddered.

"Of course it can't be real." I said flickering on my Game Boy. I selected 'continue game' and loaded up in Sky Pillar. I checked my party and moved my Golem in the front of my party. I started up the tower. My first encounter was a Golbat, the perfect victim for my Golem! My character threw his Pokéball, and a Pokémon came out that was not Golem. I heard the Pokémon's cry and saw its purple back.

"Sableye! Ugh! I sent out the wrong Pokémon" I sighed, and looked at my Sableye's moves. I decided that Shadow Ball would not be a bad move to use, and selected it. 'The wild Golbat used Confuse Ray. Sableye is confused'

"Dang!" I exclaimed.

'Sableye is confused. Sableye used Mean Look.' A pair of empty diamond eyes appeared on the screen. 'The wild Golbat's speed was lowered. The wild Golbat is unnerved. The wild Golbat Fled.' The battle ended and I quickly dismissed it, I had never used Mean Look before and if that was the effect, I will be using it more often.

I managed to reach the top of the tower without any more encounters, and stood face to face with the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. Rayquaza's roar shook the Game Boy in my hands. 'Rayquaza flew off into the sky' I saved the game and swooned.

I set the game down on my nightstand, and proceeded, to pick up the trash in my room. I took note of the carpet color, light beige, like the color of church pants. The carpet was stained with dirt, mud, and blood in a few places. The room smelt of a mix between dying skunk and dumpsters, the aroma circling my nose until I had the misfortune to smell it.

The trash took a shorter amount of time then I thought. I would most likely have finished by now if it were not for the tantrum my mother had. 'How'd those jewels get around my Sableye?' I thought. 'Perhaps, my mother may have placed them there, for some excuse to yell at me. I wouldn't put past her.' I peered over to my Sableye plushie on the nightstand. I don't know how I lived without it for so long.

As I was picking up the last of my clothes, my mother called me from the kitchen.

"Yea Mom?" I said while strolling into the room.

"How'd you sleep? I heard you tossing and turning all night. Sounded like a conversation with someone to me." She asked sincerely.

"Oh, yeah fine! It was just a bad dream! Nothing new. Anyway thanks for asking."

"Micheal," She said trying to stop me from leaving, "I, uh, just wanted to say, that I am sorry about your room. I realize I'm not helping with it, so you can just go at your own pace! But please hurry Micheal."

"Ok Mom. I promise. Thanks." I said, and for the first time, me and my mother shared a moment that wasn't force, or painful. A true genuine moment and it was beautiful.


	5. Shadows

**Chapter 5: Shadows**

"Hey Mom, Where are you?" I called out. "Are you in here? Mom I need to know where to put this." I walked into the bedroom and found her in bed. "Mom? What are you doing still sleeping?" I walked over to her. "Mom get up!" I pulled the blankets off of my mother. "Mom! Wh-What happened to you?" I looked her over. There were three long slashes in her body. Blood poured over the bed and onto the floor. I screamed. I ran all the way to my room, crying and screaming. I fled under the covers. My door suddenly swung open with all its might.

"Micheal! Micheal? What? What? What is it? What's wrong? Micheal!" My mother shouted over my screams. I glanced out of the covers, and saw my mother was perfectly fine. No cuts, no slashes and no blood.

"Mom! How are you alive! You were dead! You had cuts all over you!"

"Sweetie, I'm ok! Your schizophrenia is playing tricks on you!"

"No, Mom! It was real!" I protested! "It had to be! I felt the blood."

"Oh come here!" She hugs me tightly, with my back towards the door. I open my eyes and look into the mirror. The shadowy figure was there again, still laughing. It started to walk towards me. I tried to scream, but I was too frightened. It came closer and closer. It reached its long arms out to me and dug its claws into my back. I collapsed. My mother fell to the ground. "Micheal? Micheal? What's wrong?"

"It attacked me! It clawed my back, the shadow in the house."

"Micheal, I don't know what you're talking about, but weather its fake or real. I will protect you." The figure behind me screeched and vanished.

"Did you hear that? It just screeched!"

"Honey, there is nothing to be afraid of." She gets up and walks out. My eyes dart around the room, to make sure that it is truly gone. I looked at my Sableye plushie. Its diamond eyes pierced into my soul. It looked, unhappy. A flash in my mind, 'Sableye used Mean Look.' I turned around, and ran away.


	6. Alone

Chapter 6: Alone

I reflected back on that day. I shuddered, and turned on my Game Boy. Sky Pillar, I used an escape rope to get to the bottom and went up to the water. 'A Pokémon with the move surf can surf here.'

"Oh! Come on! My Wailord knows surf! Ugh!" I checked my party, but was shocked to see that I only had one Pokémon. Sableye. It's dead empty diamond eyes were fixed on me. It was smiling. I decided to go back up Sky Pillar. I started to climb, and ran into a wild pokemon. It was Sableye. I ran away. A few seconds later I ran into another pokemon. It was a Sableye. I ran away. Again, I ran into another wild pokemon. It was Sableye. "Leave me alone!" I screamed as loud as I could. I tore the game out of the Gameboy, and threw it across the room. My rage was quickly transformed to worry. I ran over to the cartridge on the floor, it had a small crack on the top; I sighed, and picked it up. I stood up and turned towards my bed where I had set my Gameboy, but my Gameboy wasn't there… I did a quick 360 degree turn around the room, scouting for my handheld console. My eyes glanced around. "Bed? No, I don't see it. Nightstand? Nope! Desk? No dice. Cabinet by the door. No I don't think so… Huh… It's casting a really weird shadow. Wow it even moves! But nothing is mov-" I shut up. I shut up so fast and stared at the malevolent shadow. The shadow started down the hallway. Standing there I had to make a choice, stay here and clean my room, or follow that thing. I looked at the door, and slowly walked towards it. I pushed the door open a bit more, and poked my head out of the hallway.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is there anyone here?" There was a rustle coming from somewhere in the living room. "Mom? Is that you?" I closed my eyes and put one foot into the living room.

"Hey! Micheal!"

That voice! Oh that beautiful voice! My eyes flew wide open, and I yelled "DAD!" while turning the corner, but what greeted me wasn't my dad. It was a tall, fiendish, and dark shadow. The shadow spoke, and the voice was still my fathers. "Hey Micheal! I've been having so much fun playing with you! Sadly, it will end soon, and when I've finally left you, you will be so alone." It said. "Alone." The voice got a bit deeper. "ALONE." It was screaming now. "ALONE." It screamed once more.

"No! No! No! No! No!" I screamed, "I don't want to be alone! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" I kept screaming. The shadow smiled, and raised its claws, which came down on me with a large slashing sound.


	7. Good Bye

Chapter 7: Good Bye

My mother rushed into the room to see me screaming on the floor with a knife in my room stabbing wildly at nothing. My eyes were clenched, and I was still screaming "No!" My mother sprinted over to me, and tried to grab the knife. "MICHEAL MICHEAL!" I accidently cut her on her arm, it was a deep cut and blood rushed to the floor. She roared with anger. "That is IT! I am done! I can't do it anymore. Micheal! I HATE you. You are just a big useless waste of oxygen! I stopped screaming just in time to hear what my mother had just said. My mother's nails dug into my skin, until blood trickled down my arm. My mother was dark again. Her eyes were pure white, and there was a shadowy aura around her.

"Your pain is hysterical!" Her voice shifted between her voice, my fathers, and a deep menacing voice. You scream just like your father, oh he was a fun man to torture, he was weak. Just. Like. You." She explained.

"What…" I started rocking back and forth violently. I heard a faint distant noise, someone was calling my name…

"Micheal! Micheal Sweetie! What's wrong? Oh my god Micheal you're bleeding!" The voice said.

"Get away from me you evil demon" I screamed as loud as I could. I opened my eyes for a brief second to see that my mother was shaking me, trying to snap me out of my nightmare.

"Honey! It's your brain playing tricks on you!" She cried, "It's not real, I've never seen you this bad! I'm taking you to Doctor Rogan." She picked me up, despite my cries to leave me alone, and dragged me to the front seat. "It's for your own good honey! Honey please stop screaming!" She restrained me into the front seat, and started to back out of the driveway. I finally opened my eyes, and started to stop screaming. Tears still streamed down my face.

We arrived at the Doctor, and after my examination Doctor Rogan asked me to wait in the waiting room. When my mother finally came out of the room, she was crying, and told me that I was being taken away, to a mental institution. I had absolutely no reaction. I was in shock, This thing, this shadow with the diamond eyes has entirely ruined my life.

We got in the car, and started to drive away. In the mirror, I saw the shadow laughing at me in the back seat. I screamed with rage, "Gah! You stupid little shadow! You've ruined my life, and you're just laughing at me!"

"Micheal, Who are you talking to? The shadow isn't real! It's ok sweetie." She was trying not to cry. I could tell, that my illness was taking its toll on her. I didn't care what she said. The shadow is real, but why me? When did this all start? I was perfectly fine until I found something… Something I hadn't seen in a long time… I gasped. The shadow has a striking resemblance to a Sableye, but it count be… could it?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wheels screeching to a stop. I reluctantly got out of the car, and read the sign. "Happy Shadows." What a stupid name. We walked into the building. I looked behind me. The shadow was fallowing us. I turned around and snapped. I started punching and kicking the shadow, which must've made me look crazier then I already looked.

"You did this! You ruined my life! Go back to hell you demon!" I screamed as loud as I could. I felt two arms grab my arms and restrain me. A sharp needle was thrusted into my arm, and fell to the ground. The last thing I saw as I blacked out was the sight of a cackling, gleaming eyed Shadow.

I awoke in a padded room. There was a single bed, with one toilet. I was on the floor when I woke up. I rubbed my heavy tired eyes, and studied the room more thoroughly. I wasn't wearing the clothes I fell asleep with. I was now in a white shirt and beige pants. I laughed, and then sighed. At least here, I was safe. I was still really tired, so I turned to my bed and found a small box wrapped in white paper, with a red bow. Curiosity called me to open the box, so I walked over to the bed. There was a note with the box, "Micheal, you freaked out in the lobby so they sedated you. When I got home, I went into your room and found something you might want. Love Mom." I pulled the bow of the box, and took the lid off. I stared down, into the white soulless, diamond eyes. I dropped the box and the plushie fell to the ground, its face looking straight at mine. I put my face into my hands and started to cry. That's when I saw the dark shadowy hand, resting on my shoulder.


	8. Author's Thoughts

Final Thoughts:

Thank you for taking time out of your life to read my Creepy Pasta. In the beginning I had an idea to write a story. Being a writer is interesting (if I can even call myself a writer), and is something I am proud to have become (refer to other parenthesis) a writer. Anyway, back to the reason of this story. I said to myself a while ago, summer of 2013 I believe, "I am gonna write a story." I had a big fascination of creepy pastas, and I still do. Since then I have accepted all kinds of creepy Pastas, instead of just video game ones. The idea came about when I remembered Sableye's pokedex entry, the "a sableye lurks in the darkness." This stuck with me, and the added bonus was that it was from Gen 3, a generation that normally doesn't get a lot of story's, mostly gen 1. Overall, what do I think of this creepy pasta? I think it had a VERY strong start, and in my opinion, just slowly starts to lack in quality. I am not completely happy with the way it turned out, however, I had that ending planned since the beginning. Thank you all for reading this, and tell my what you thought of it in the reviews please. You are a beautiful person, and I wish the best of your life.

Signmalion


End file.
